Where have all the good men gone?
by sugar high preschooler
Summary: How can a group of outcasts help Buffy and the others? well when one is a werewolf, two are witches, one's a vampire and the last a human it might help a little, season four


**Welcome one and all to my first ever attempt at a Buffy the Vampire Slayer fan fiction! Anyway this is in the fourth season during the first episode of said season 'The Freshman' for those of you who aren't complete nerds like me and don't know which one I'm talking about here. **

Buffy's initial trouble adjusting to college life is soon overcome when she discovers the only difference between high school and college is that the monsters are bigger and badder.

**So anyway for those of you who are wondering the couples for this fic shall be **

**Carmen (Sin) X Angel (yes, he's in this fic) **

**Tabby (Sasami) X Spike **

**Lillee (Ryoko) X Oz (yes he comes back) **

**Chris (Ayeka) X Willow (shojo-ai)**

**Glinda (Dita) X Riley **

**Buffy X Xander (I know, I know it could never, ever happen but hey isn't that the point of fan fictions?) **

**If you don't like for any reason then just leave, I do not want to hear any flames say that he should be with her, and crap like that. This is what I wanted to do and if you have a problem with that then you can just kiss my ass cause I don't care. Also keep in mind that I do not, and will never own Buffy or any of the other shibby characters in that wonderful show! The OCs belongs to my friends and me so ha we win! **

**Well with everything said that needs to be said **

**Chapter one! **

**On with da' fun! **

I love the darkness of the night; it conceals secrets and can hide years of hurt and heart ache. I looked over to a human girl; she had blond hair and was pacing back and forth talking to someone who I couldn't see.

'Humans disgust me so much… well except for Glinda.' The blond kept on talking before sitting down behind a grave marker and out of my view as a vampire came out of the grave and ran off.

'Ha! What an idiot' I walked out of the shadows and then continued my walk. Stopping at a sign that was completely covered in dirt and spray paint I saw a few familiar figures waiting for me. One stood closest to me with a dark green bag slung over her shoulders, she had auburn hair in childish pigtails and emerald eyes. Next to the brunette was a raven haired girl with amethyst eyes and tanned skin.

"You're such an idiot Lillee!" a third girl yelled, she had wavy black hair and pale green eyes. The 'Lillee' who she yelled at pulled back her own scarlet and curly hair out of her dark blue eyes shrugged before continuing swinging on the nearly broken swing.

'These are my sisters?' I thought and sighed to myself. 'sisters?' the word replayed in my head over and over again as I looked to my friends again only saw slightly different people, Lillee the scarlet haired girl suddenly fell onto all fours as her pale skin was replaced with onyx fur as her almost black eyes were replaced with a pale gold. Carmen the one with pale green eyes suddenly had a thick spell book in her hand and was turning dark as she was overwhelmed with her own powers. Tabitha the brunette too suddenly had a spell book and was holding a candle as it blew out on its own and she disappeared along with the once dancing flame. Glinda however the dark haired girl with violet eyes started to change slowly, her dark hair turning grey as her tan skin turned almost translucent as her body started to die away slowly.

"Chris?" Lillee asked unsurely breaking my concentration as I looked at her and smiled,

"Yeah Lils?" I asked before she jumped from the swing impatiently and started to paw through my bag.

"How rude!" I yelled as my little sister gave me 'the look' the 'but, I'm so cute and adorable and if you say no I'll cut your head off even though I don't believe in violence.' I sighed and let her go through the bag with pillaged food and drink inside it.

General P.O.V

"Yay! Ayeka got the goods!" Tabitha or Tabby yelled grabbing the box of Pop-Tarts happily. Lillee looked over 'Ayeka' her real name was Christina or more commonly Chris she had snow white skin and jet black hair with piercing turquoise eyes.

"Hungry Glind'?" Carmen asked as the 'normal one' of their friends nodded a little and took some of the food handed to her.

"Hey do you guys smell that?" Lillee asked raising her head to smell the air, looking like a dog that just caught the intriguing scent of a rabbit.

"What is it Lillee?" Tabby asked with a mouth full of blueberry flavored pop-tart. She stood up and saw a girl with bright red hair cut to her shoulders walking quickly through them trying to get to the college. Chris walked next to her friend/sister and took a good look at the girl before muttering only for her ears to hear,

"She's hot." Lillee smirked at her friend before walking closer and staying silent as she stopped and smelled her again and caught the scent of another wolf. Running back to her friends she looked to Chris and shook her head,

"Taken." Chris snapped her fingers as Tabitha and Glinda tried to have a 'who can stare at each other without bursting into laughter' contest.

"Why do I feel like we missed something?" Glinda asked as Tabby and Carmen started to laugh. How the five met in the first place was quite a mystery to even them, Glinda and Lillee were neighbors when they were thirteen until Lillee ran away because of her problem and Glinda stupidly went after her. Once they both got back to their original homes they were boarded up with 'Do Not Enter' neon yellow tape across it. Not too long after they met Tabitha and Carmen at a library they were using as air conditioning in the summer. They were reading over witchcraft books and were homeless as well. The next to join the abnormal sisterhood was Chris who was on the run from vampire slayers. Going from town to town they had heard rumors of the almost immortal vampire slayer named Muffy or some odd name like that.

"So, any leads on Miss. KillVamps?" Chris asked as Tabby swallowed the suddenly hard pop-tart in her throat and answered,

"Yeah, well she's supposed to be the best, ever." Chris shrugged before Glinda or Dita looked at her abnormal friends, Lillee the werewolf, Chris the vampire, Tabby and Carmen the witches. 'And I'm the normal one.' She admitted solemnly to herself.

"So our mission, whether you chose to accept it or not… ahem LILLEE ahem… we have to kill Muffy the Vampire Slayer!" Chris yelled standing on the table they were all sitting at before Lillee threw a piece of pop-tart at her friend while Glinda, Tabitha and Carmen yelled,

"Get off the stage!"

**Okay well that's it for chapter one! Please send in reviews and flames so I can know whether or not to waste my time writing this or not. **

**Your loyal writer, **

**Ryoko **


End file.
